


There’s Blood On My Hands (And It Doesn’t Belong To Me)

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jonathan freaking the fuck out, Murder, Possession, Sock being Sock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While walking home from the Valhalla Soundbox concert, Jonathan trips and hits his head, knocking him unconscious. Sock isn’t strong enough to lift him, so he takes a chance and tries to possess Jonathan so they can get home. Unfortunately, while in Jon’s body, Sock finds a perfect opportunity for a little murder. Cue Jonathan waking up to see himself covered in blood and Sock burying a body!</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’s Blood On My Hands (And It Doesn’t Belong To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely too fun to write haha.

"Wow! That was great!" Sock shouted as he flew around. Jonathan had gotten a ticket for Valhalla Soundbox, and Sock had tagged along with him. Sock had had a lot of fun, especially when he went onstage and sang along, even though Jonathan was the only one who could hear him. 

"Told you." Jonathan smiled, having enjoyed the night himself. Sock had laid off of the whole "you should kill yourself!" thing, and the concert had been great, and he’d even gotten to meet some of the band! Even though it’s been cold (it had started snowing the day before) the night had been enjoyable. Even Sock seemed to be content with just talking about the concert. Unfortunately, he was getting a little too into his conversation with Sock, because he didn’t notice the patch if ice on the sidewalk until he’d already slipped on it. “Shit!” was all he could get out before his head slammed on the concrete. 

"Jonathan!" Sock shouted, surprised. He rushed to his friend’s side and checked for a pulse. Finding one, Sock sighed with relief. "That was a close one! I don’t think slipping on a sidewalk counts as suicide you know." He smiled at Jonathan, then frowned as he realized that he would have to somehow get his friend home. "Hmm. This could be a problem."

Sock tried lifting Jonathan into his arms, but the teen was too heavy. “I need to work out.” Sock mumbled to himself as he tried to figure out how to get Jonathan home. He ran through all kinds of ideas in his head, most of which very ridiculous and would definitely not work. Maybe if I… Sock looked at Jonathan, and how he was shivering in his knocked-out state. If he didn’t do something, Jonathan would freeze to death! So, taking a deep breath and hoping it’d actually work, Sock sort of, jumped into Jonathan’s body.

When Sock opened his eyes, he was looking up at the sky. He sat up, and felt the back of his head throbbing. He raised his arm to rub the back of his head to see if he was bleeding, when he noticed that he was wearing a grey jacket. Jonathan’s jacket. Sock’s- er, Jonathan’s eyes winded. “It worked!” He smiled, carefully getting up, not wanting to slip again. He felt a lot taller than usual, and smiled. “Now.” He smiled, looking around. “Time to get this body home!” He started walking, thankfully remembering where Jonathan’s house was.

After a while of strolling through the snow, Sock heard something. He turned and saw a park, with a man sitting alone on one of the benches. Sock twitched. I wonder… He felt through Jonathan’s pockets until he, luckily, found a pocket knife. He briefly wondered why Jon had it, before returning his attention to the man in the park. He held the pocket knife in his palm, and shoved his hand into his pocket. “Are you okay sir?” He asked, momentarily surprised at hearing Jonathan’s voice instead of his own.

The man regarded Jonathan tiredly. “Yes, yes. I’m fine. Just having a quick rest. My car broke down a little ways away, and I was walking around looking for a gas station when I got tired and had to sit.” He looked at Jonathan. “What are you doing out here so late young man?”

"I’m just heading home from a concert. So, are you from around here, or just passing through?" Sock was internally bouncing off the walls. This was perfect!

"Just passing through. I’m headed out of state." The man smiled. The smile was soon dropped however, as he saw the teen take a knife out of his pocket. "What are you doing? Young man!" He started to get up as the teen walked closer.

Sock smiled widely, and tilted his head a bit, but didn’t answer. He saw the man try to back away, and just before he ran, Sock jumped. He tackled the man to the ground and jammed the knife into the man’s chest. The man’s scream was quickly muffled by Sock slamming his hand over the man’s mouth. He pulled the blade out and stabbed again, aiming for the heart. The man had tears flowing from his eyes, and was pleading for Sock to stop.

Sock smiled as the familiar rush that came with murdering people washed over him. He felt the man’s blood pool around his hand, and smiled as he felt the man’s struggling get weaker. He pulled the blade out and jammed it in a third time, twisting it so it went deeper. He smiled as the man slowly stopped moving, and watched as the man’s eyes slipped closed.

Once he was sure that he was dead, Sock got up and brushed himself off, noticing that Jonathan’s body was now covered in blood. He looked down at the body, and realized what could happen if he was discovered here. He bent down and picked up the body (it was surprisingly light, Jonathan must be stronger than he looked!) and started walking deeper into the park, finding a group of freshly planted trees, and a pile of shovels next to them. He smiled, thankful for the community gardening club and their “Save the Trees!” program. Sock picked up a shovel while trying not to drop the body.

He then walked around and found a good spot around some bushes. It was far enough from the playground that no kids would stumble upon it accidentally, far enough away from the trail that no dogs should notice it. He set down the body and started digging, moving the snow aside and making a hole big enough. Once he was done, the dropped the body inside and started filling up the hole, humming a song he’d heard earlier at the concert. He packed snow over the grave and smiled at his handiwork. 

As he walked back to where he’d killed the man, he made sure to check for any blood that might’ve dripped on the ground. Thankfully, it appeared that most of it had been on Jonathan and the man;s clothes. When he got back to the bench, he saw only a small puddle of blood, which he moved with the shovel so that it was under some other bushes nearby. 

Suddenly, he felt a weird sensation, like he was being pushed out of Jonathan’s body. He must be waking up! Sock realized and smiled as he let himself be pushed from the body. Once he was back to floating in his own body, he turned to Jonathan, who seemed to have a massive headache. “Fuck, my head hurts. What happened?” He turned to Sock. 

"You slipped on some ice so I possessed you and started walking you home!" Sock smiled at Jonathan, obviously proud of himself.

Jonathan eyed the demon wearily. “Well that’s really creepy, but thanks.” He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, stopping when he felt something warm and sticky covering his skin. He looked down at his hand to see…blood? What the fuck? Jon looked down at himself and paled as he saw that he was COMPLETELY covered in somewhat-dried blood. “Sock,” he said slowly, trying not to panic. “What the hell did you do.”

Sock smiled widely at Jonathan. “Well, as I was walking, I saw this guy sitting alone in the park, and you know, I haven’t been able to kill anyone since I became a demon…” He trailed off as he saw Jonathan’s horrified look.

"Oh my god. Sock, please say you didn’t murder someone while in my body. PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE JOKING." Jonathan was getting a little hysterical now.

"Don’t worry, they’ll never figure out who it was! They might not even find the guy! I completely covered our tracks!" Sock placed a reassuring hand on Jonathan’s shoulder, which Jonathan nearly threw off.

"That’s not the point! You can’t just go around killing people Sock!"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE IT’S ILLEGAL."

"So? I’m dead! I don’t have to worry about anything!" He smiled sweetly at Jonathan.

Jonathan, unable to think of something to say, just turned and started walking home. Hopefully he could get the blood out of his jacket before his mom saw it.


End file.
